


Imprisoned

by TheRomanticQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticQuill/pseuds/TheRomanticQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estrella Wright has been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and imprisoned in his mansion. Soon she finds out the purpose of her presence and it scares her beyond imagination. Being a strong woman, she tries to resist what seems to be inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Abduction

When Estrella realized that this has been a trap it was already too late.

Two women surrounded her and she saw their ugly masks. There was no doubt they were Death Eaters.

“Expelliarmus!” the tall one said and Estrella's wand flew in the air. The second one caught it.

“What do you want?!” Estrella cried out desperately.

_“What do you want?”_ the second mimicked her voice, laughing.

“Shut up!” the tall one barked.

“Please… don't hurt me! I just wanted to visit my friend! I've got no money with me!” Estrella begged.

“I said shut up!” said the woman and she wove her wand. Estrella's wrists were immediately tied together with a magical rope.

“Now you´re going with us!” the Death Eater commanded.

Estrella was scared.

Her friend Janet sent her an urgent message with only one sentence: _Come as quickly as you_ _can!_ Her writing was a bit different but Estrella ascribed this fact to her obvious unease. Now she was cursing herself for being so naïve in these dangerous times. Death Eaters were everywhere, a good half of the Ministry was under their influence.

“We'd better use Apparition, Feri,” the chubbier Death Eater said.

“I told you, no names!!!” the tall one barked.

“Sorry. I don't want to go all the way back by feet. Not with her – she's too slow!” and the woman poked Estrella with her wand.

“Okay, grab my arm!” the Death Eater called Feri said.

Then the three of them disappeared.

 

When they reappeared again the landscape was different. They were standing in front of a big manor. Two marble peacocks were guarding the entrance. All the windows were dark and Estrella couldn't help herself – she had to stare at the monstrous house.

_Who the hell lives here?!_

„Move!“ the first Death Eater said and she magically opened the front door decorated with heavy snake-shaped knocker. They pushed Estrella inside a great hall. It was scantily lit and very large. Two big stairways with dark green carpet lead to the landing.

„What are you staring at?!“ one of the Death Eaters barked and poked her.

„Probably never seen such a rich manor,“ the second one giggled.

Again, they started to push Estrella towards one of the many doors on the left. They went through one narrow corridor and then started to climb a spiral staircase leading into some king of a cellar.

„Where are we?“ Estrella dared to ask, but none of them answered.

The one woman called Feri opened the door at the end of the staircase. They entered a small antechamber and then, after passing through another solid door, they walked into a simply furnished room with one small table, carved chair, a mirror and a canopy bed. The only window was high, just below the ceiling and it was barred.

Feri vowe her wand and four shackles appeared on the stony wall. The second woman tied Estrella in them.

„I think the master will arrive soon,“ she said, „so behave yourself!“

Then they both left.

_Great!_ Estrella though, checking the solidity of her shackles. _I will end up as some courtesan_ _in some stupid master's hareem._

„Help me!“ she tried to shout and yanked the shackles, but there was no answer.

 

She had to fall asleep, because she woke up with a jerk. She was not alone any more. A tall man with long, blonde hair, bright grey-blue eyes and a strange smile on his face, was standing in front of her. He was wearing a cloak of black and green and in his hand he was holding a walking stick which was ended with silver snake's head.

„Good morning,“ he said calmly.

She didn't answer, she was too scared.

„First, you don't have to be afraid... unless you do something unwise. Second, I appreciate your visit,“ he gave her a little bow which was so fake!

She frowned, staring at him.

„My name is Lucius Malfoy and you are in my manor in Wiltshire,“ he said, „and you are Estrella Wright, am I correct?“ he asked her.

She decided not to talk to him.

„Tut tut, this is not very kind of you. But… it's your choice,“ he said and came closer, „I just sincerely hope you will like this place… Tell me, how do you like it?“

She remained silent.

„Allright. Maybe it is a right time to discuss some rules,“ he said, „I never tolerate when my guests disobey.“

„Your _prisoners_ , you wanted to say!“ she hissed poisonously.

He laughed.

„My dear, trust me that being imprisoned looks differently,“ he said.

„I see no difference!“ she said.

„Do not fore me to show you!“ his tone changed a bit.

„So why am I here?!“ Estrella said angrily. „Does this abduction have some purpose or am I here only to fulfill your naughty wishes?!“

Again, Lucius smiled.

„Trust me that my intentions are different. I am a nice and kind man,“ he said.

„Yes, it is very nice to kidnap women,“ Estrella said sarcastically.

„It's not a kidnapping,“ Lucius said, "I'd like you to see is rather as a... holiday."

„Oh, thank you very much, but I've always preferred hot and sunny beaches from cold and stony dungeons,“ she snapped back.

Lucius stroked her hair gently, but she shook her head.

„Give your hands off me!“ she yelled, expecting some punishment, but instead, he only smiled.

„I'll come back,“ he said.

„Not necessary,“ she said sharply.

„You're gonna like me,“ Lucius answered and left her.

 

  
Time was passing and one of the Death Eaters always brought Estrella some food. She could now move freely all around the room but every time someone entered her chamber she had to be in shackles again to prevent attacking the comer.

One day Feri came to her chamber.

„Take this! Your master wants you to join him for dinner,“ she commanded and laid a black dress on her bed.

„What kind of game are you playing with me?!“ Estrella said angrily.

Feri didn't answer her question.

„And hurry up, your master is waiting!“ she said instead.

Estrella wanted to say that Malfoy was not my master, but she thought it over. Feri released her and left.

_Great comedy, really!_  Estrella though while she was getting dressed.

Once finished, she looked in the mirror. The result was not bad – her dress was long and simple and Estrella sort of liked it. At least she would have, in a normal situation.

She left the room and went upstairs. At first she wanted to hide somewhere and escape later when there was a good oportunity, but there was nowhere to hide. The second  
Death Eater was waiting for her upstairs. She grabbed her forearm and dragged her through the corridor. Finally they entered a spacious living room. Lucius was sitting in his  
armchair near the fireplace. There was a long table and two chairs prepared for them.

„I appreciate you accepted my invitation,“ Lucius said politely.

„As if I had another option,“ she said.

„You look beautiful. Please, take a seat,“ he said and stood up, „Rosianne, tell Ferielle she can serve the dinner.“

The woman left.

Estrella sat down, frowning.

„Mr Malfoy, I…“

„Please, call me Lucius,“ he said.

„No, I won't,“ she shook her head, „you have captured me here against my will and I want to go back home!“

Before he could reply, Ferielle appeared in the doorway with dinner. She bowed to them and left.

„My servants, Rosianne and Ferielle,“ Lucius introduced them.

„Death Eaters,“ Estrella said.

„Of course,“ he smiled, „we all are.“

„Skip me,“ she muttered.

Again, he smiled calmly.

„Enjoy your meal.“

„I'd like to say _choke yourself_!“ she replied automatically.

„Again, you are wrong. Don't you understand that I like women who resist me?“ he said.

„That's your problem.“ she barked.

„My dear little Estrella, I love the way you speak,“ he said and laughed.

„I hate the way _you_ speak! And I'd appreciate if I could have my dinner downstairs,“ Estrella said.

„No,“ he said simply.

„Thank you,“ she hissed and without looking at him she started to eat.

 

After their finished their dinner Lucius got up and from a cabinet by the table he took two glasses and poured some wine for Estrella and himself.

„I've heard that you are an excellent piano player. Maybe you could play something,“ Lucius suggested.

„Sorry, I'm not in the mood to play,“ Estrella answered.

Lucius came to her, his face dangerously close to her.

„You didn't understand my rules,“ he whispered coldly, „when I want something I am used to get it.“

„Then you have picked a wrong person,“ she said poisonously.

„Estrella, don't play with me,“ he said and she could feel he really meant it.

She decided to obey him for her own sake.

Lucius sat down in his high armchair and stroke his two dogs who were laying lazily at his feet. Estrella came to the piano and sat down. A moment of hesitation, then she started to play. Her long fingers were running on the keyboard gently and she could see that Lucius liked it. His eyes were closed, he was listening and enjoying the music.

When she stopped, Lucius got up to his feet and came to her. She refused to look at him.

„Beautiful. Simply… beautiful,“ he said, „what's the name of this piece?“

„Sur Le Fil,“ she answered.

„Well then… you can go now,“ Lucius said, „unless you want to spend the rest of the evening in my presence.“

Finally she looked at him.

„I assure you I'd rather die!“

Lucius laughed theatrically.

„Don't say twice. Remember I'm a Death Eater.“

Estrella got up to leave but he held her.

„I've almost forgotten…,“ he said, handing her a glass of wine, „your drink.“

She looked at the glass and then at him.

„What´s that?“

„Wine,“ Lucius answered.

Estrella laughed hysterically. „Don't make me laugh! Pure wine for me in Death Eater's house?! Yeah, sure!“

„You are pretty clever, Estrella. Well, let's say that this wine will make you... like me more,“ Lucius explained.

„Do you really think I will drink this?!“ she snapped.

„Of course I cannot force you, but I think you cannot survive without drinking. How long can you stay alive without drinking? Three, four days?“ Lucius answered calmly and took the glass from her.

Estrella was of a strong personality, but this was simply too much for her. She sank to the floor and buried her face into her palms.

„Please… release me! I promise I won't tell anyone…“

Lucius helped her back to her feet. She realized how gentle his touch was.

„Estrella, I can't release you, your presence has a certain purpose. What are you missing here? You can have everything!“ he said, stroking her jaw line.

„How about my freedom?“ she sobbed.

„Well… after drinking this wine you will feel free, I promise,“ Lucius said.

„I… I don't understand you… Why are you so gentle to me now?! Is this some kind of a cruel joke?“ Estrella said, looking into his eyes.

„I am always gentle,“ Lucius said, „how could I be different when I have such a beautiful lady in my house?“

She swayed a bit and he held her.

For the first time Estrella realized there was something about this man that made her feel a bit weak... but... in a pleasant way. As if he sensed it, he stroked her hair again.

She turned her dark eyes to him.

„What… what are you…“

But her words were silenced when Lucius pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was so gentle, his soft lips rested on hers for a while, he didn't force her to kiss him back, she did it automatically… Then he stopped and said: „You can have much more.“

Estrella felt dizzy.

_Girl, have you lost your mind completely?! This is a Death Eater! You are kissing the mouth_ _which said the killing curse who knows how many times!_

„It´s allright, Estrella,“ Lucius whispered to her ear.

„Yes… I mean… No! No, it isn't!“ she recovered from her bewitched state of mind and took a step back.

„It's too late,“ Lucius said, „go and have some rest now. I'll see you tomorrow.“

And he gently pushed her out of the door.

She was standing in the corridor for a moment or two and then she set out for a way back to her underground chamber, everything around her blurred somehow.

Lucius sat back in his armchair, thinking about the beautiful woman whose kiss tasted like nothing before…


	2. The Woman Who Resisted

When the first sun rays started to penetrate into her room, she woke up. But it wasn't caused by the sun. She woke up because she had a subconscious feeling there was someone in the room with her. She opened her eyes faintly to spot Lucius. He was standing at the foot of her bed.

„Do you still want to know the reason why you are here?“ Lucius spoke.

Estrella nodded sleepily.

„May I sit down?“ he asked politely and nodded at her bed.

She was not sure; it was quite dangerous to let a Death Eater sit down on her bed. But when he smiled, she nodded shortly.

„Our Dark Lord charged me with a task. I should have stolen one Prophecy at the Ministry of Magic. But I didn't succeed. The Prophecy – it looks like a crystal ball – broke and the Dark Lord was very, very angry with me. But… I have always been his most loyal servant, so he didn't punish me his usual way. Because he is the most talented wizard the world has ever had, it's obvious he knows everything about his servants… and not only them. He knows I've been single for a long time and that I'm quite happy with my bachelor life… So he decided he would force me into getting married.“

Estrella frowned. She knew pretty well where these was going to lead.

„I have been given the chance to pick a woman in three days, otherwise I will lose everything I like in my life. Which means – me and this manor. And I think you understand why I decided to pick you, Estrella.“

She buried her face into the pillow.

„Please, tell me it's not true…,“ she said in a heart-breaking tone, „or tell me we can get around this decision!“

Lucius moved closer and she instinctively retreated.

„We can't. When you meet the Dark Lord you will understand,“ he said.

„Why do you think I should ever meet him?“ she asked.

„The story continues, my dear. There's going to be a ball in one old manor… a Death Eaters' ball of course. The Dark Lord will bind us with the Impenetrable Bond,“ Lucius explained.

Estrella was clever enough to figure out that Impenetrable probably meant something very dangerous when if broken. Her fear was probably reflecting in her eyes, because Lucius nodded.

„Yes, that's the way it works. If one of us breaks it… it means death.“

„Oh, NO!“ Estrella cried out. „No, no no…“

„Calm down, my dear…,“ Lucius said, stroking her bare shoulder. She shook his hand off.

„You'd better take it as a fact. There's nothing we can do agains the Dark Lord's decision.“

„I won't marry you!“ Estrella cried hysterically.

„Well then, consider yourself a dead person,“ Lucius turned to leave.

He was just already closing the door when she said, barely whispering: „And if I obey your master's command?“

Lucius slowly turned back to her.

„Then you will get used on this place and we will live here as a husband and wife. After the bond you will be able to move freely wherever you want, but you mustn't leave me. The same rule goes for me,“ he said and came to her.

Her feelings were befuddled completely. She needed to cry, but the second half wanted to be proud and brave. She needed to be alone, but she also wanted someone to hug. Maybe Lucius could sense it, because he came to her and as gently as he could he embraced her. She sobbed and collapsed into his arms, not thinking about the past, present or the future.

„Come on, have a good cry,“ he pressed his lips to her hair. And so she did. Still in his arms, Estrella cried and cried. Her face buried in his chest, she could smell his seductive perfume and it made her shiver… not from disgust, but from… _Oh my God, what was that?_ And for the first time in this prison, Estrella felt safe. Safe in the arms of a Death Eater. _Great._

„I… don't… I don't like you!“ she sobbed and wiped her eyes.

Lucius took a strand of her dark brown hair and let it slip through his long fingers with many silver rings. He has never behaved so romantically before. But now… he simply had to.

„I don't like you,“ she repeated in whisper as if it was some kind of spell.

„Have some rest,“ Lucius said and laid her back on the bed, „I'll come back to see if you're well.“

„I couldn't be worse!“ she whimpered.

Lucius got up to his feet and left Estrella in her despair… Before he closed the door he could hear another hopeless sob.

 

Three days passed and nothing has changed in Estrella's new life. So many sleeples nights… So many plans she tried to plot… still with no sensible result.

One morning Rosianne entered her chamber. She gave her a big green and silver box.

„A present from your master,“ she notified her.

„I don't want it,“ Estrella said, but Rosianne left her room.

Estrella put the box on the table. Whatever was inside, she didn't care. She only wanted to be alone and think about another plan she knew would be useless.

At four o'clock Ferielle brought her some food.

„You should unwrap the box,“ she advised her, „it's for today's evening. You're going out for a ball.“

Estrella's heart skipped a beat and her stomach churned. She sank in the chair, feeling desperate. Ferielle closed the door and locked it. Estrella's eyes filled with new tears. This evening she will become Mrs Malfoy. She looked at the box. She wasn't curious what might lie inside, but she didn't want to make Lucius angry, so she took it and opened it. A long, emerald green dress and a black scarf lied inside. Of course, black and green – a Death Eater's combination. She stroke the fabric and again, she started to cry. And in that moment she was more than sure she would never wear this dress.

 

It was before six o'clock when Lucius entered the room himself. Estrella was sitting by the table, quill in her hand.

„Good evening, Estrella,“ he said.

„Evening,“ she muttered without looking at him.

He came closer.

„What are you writing, my dear?“

Estrella looked at him and frowned.

„My will,“ she said calmly and proudly.

„Why's that? Today your life will change,“ Lucius told her.

„It won't. I won't marry you,“ she said resolutely.

„We've discussed this before. You have no other choice,“ Lucius said and took the piece of parchment. He tore it apart and threw the remains away.

„Get dressed.“

Estrella jumped from the chair.

„I won't!“

„Enough of these silly games! Don't play with me!“ Lucius grasped her arms tightly.

Estrella shook her head. „You'll have to kill me!“

„Now now, is this the way you are talking to your master?“ he rebuked her.

„You're not my master! You disgust me!“ Estrella cried out and spat on his face.

Lucius' eyes narrowed.

„Get dressed! Now!“

„Never!“ Estrella opposed.

Lucius raised his wand.

„Don't force me to do that,“ he said coldly.

„Come on! What are you waiting for?! Kill me, because I will never be your wife!“ Estrella yelled.

But instead of the killing curse he casted the Imperius curse on her. Estrella felt like as if something has hit her. She couldn't control her body any more and it was obvious to her that Lucius used a commanding curse, one of the unforgivable ones. Although she didn't want to, Estrella started to get dressed. Lucius decently turned not to watch her changing. The dress was simple, sleeveless with a big cleavage and a ribbon in the waist. Lucius turned back and surveyed her expertly.

„You will be the most beautiful Death Eater's wife,“ he said and wove his wand.

The Imperius curse was gone.

„Wha...“ Estrella examined her dress. Obviously she couldn't remember what she has just done. The feeling of being Imperiused was unpleasant.

„Excellent,“ Lucius said, „but something is still missing.“

„Why do I have to wear this dress?“ Estrella asked, frowning.

„Common Death Eater colours. You would look odd in white,“ Lucius explained simply.

„But I'm not a Death Eater! Don't you listen to me?! I'm not and I won't be!“ Estrella shook her head.

„Come here,“ Lucius told her calmly. For a moment she was just staring at him. Then she made a few steps towards him.

„Turn around,“ he commanded.

„Oh yes, punish me, you bastard!“ she growled.

But instead he reached into his pocket and withdrew a silver necklace. In a moment she felt a cold metal on her neck.

„You may have a look,“ he told her.

„ _May_ I?“ she snapped back. „Well, probably I am supposed to thank you!“ Estrella gave him a hateful look and then she slowly came to the mirror.

For a few seconds she was staring at the silver necklace with emerald skulls and snakes. Then, without looking at him she said: „I won't wear this.“

Lucius gave her his wicked smile.

„It's a Death Eater's traditional necklace. Every Slytherin who became a Death Eater and was honored to talk to the Dark Lord has worn it,“ he said.

„I'm neither a Slytherin, nor a Death Eater and I do _not_ enjoy talking to your master,“ Estrella said proudly.

„You will marry a Death Eater, that allows you to wear it,“ Lucius answered.

„I won't.“

„Don't be ridiculous and come, it's the best time for us to go,“ Lucius said.

Estrella didn't move.

„I said…“

„I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!“ she cried out, turning wildly to him, „I'm not going anywhere! I don't care if you kill me, I don't care if the Dark Lord will, I don't care about some stupid ball and I don't care about you!“ And then she sank to the floor, unconscious.

 

She felt something cold on her forehead. Her eyelids shivered.

„Welcome back. It was about time, the ball's about to start and the Dark Lord doesn't like latecomers,“ she heard the familiar voice near her ear. She opened her eyes and for a moment she was unpleasantly blinded by sudden torrent of light.

„Lucius…,“ she barely whispered.

„I see your memory suffered no damage, so maybe you also remember we are going to a ball,“ he said and took the wet hankerchief from her forehead, „will you be a good girl now?“

Estrella was too weak to oppose. She nodded shortly.

„Right,“ Lucius raised his eyebrows and helped her to get up.

All the way to the entrance hall they went in silence.

„We'll do an assisted Apparition,“ Lucius said and offered her his hand. She took it with a scowl. They both disappeared… 

…and reappeared in a hall which was nothing like Estrella has ever seen before. The room with high, arched ceiling was wreathed in darkness and ruined pillars were lying around. It was a scary place. Instinctively she drew herself close to Lucius, whose steps and tapps of his walking stick were echoing in the hall. None of them said a word. Lucius  
opened the iron door at the end of the hall and let Estrella enter a stone stairway which was drowning in darkness.

„Like some stairway to hell,“ Lucius smiled, „isn't it?“

„Not _like._ It is,“ Estrella said curtly.

Slowly they started to climb down the stairs, Lucius next to her.

„I hope you'll drop this biting tone once we are a husband and wife,“ Lucius said.

Estrella was ready to argue but the stairway suddenly came to its end and Lucius opened another solid door, this time using magic.

„Ready?“ he asked Estrella when they entered a barely lit antechamber. They came to another door with metal ornaments.

„No,“ she shook her head.

Lucius put his hand on a doorknob and leaned to kiss Estrella, but she turned away. He only smiled his typical way and opened the door.

If Estrella has been shocked several times in the last days, it was nothing compared with what she was seeing now. A dark room full of strange people in terrifying masks and long black robes appeared in front of her. And in the head of the room there was a marble armchair with a person sitting on it. It was the ugliest person Estrella has ever seen and there was no doubt this was the Dark Lord who called himself Lord Voldemort. There were some rumors about his appearence, but no rumor could describe how terrifying he really was.

Estrella gasped. Lucius gently forced her to make a few steps towards the Dark Lord's throne. Estrella was now standing only a few from him. She dared to face his look. Lord Voldemort had red eyes with narrow, snake-like pupils and also his lips were narrow. Where were his nose was supposed to be, there were two little holes instead. He looked like a combination of a lizard and a human. Estrella shivered with terror.

„Welcome, my friend,“ Voldemort said. His voice was inhuman and too high-pitched.

Lucius bowed to him.

„My master,“ he said.

„You have a very good taste, Lucius,“ Voldemort said and arose. He circled Estrella, measuring her.

„Thank you, master,“ Lucius said.

„I hope she will enjoy this party,“ the Dark Lord said and then he turned to Estrella, „tell me, will you like it?“

Estrella said nothing.

„My sincere apologies,“ Lucius said quickly, „she is too amazed to see you.“

Lord Voldemort smiled.

„Well then… At the midnight she will become a part of your life. And now… I have some duties in London to do, one Mudblood desperately needs my presence… So, let the feast begin and excuse my absence for a few hours,“ he said and disappeared.

All the Death Eaters removed their masks and Lucius lead Estrella to the table. An eerie music started to play out of nowhere. It was the most gloomy music Estrella has ever  
heard. She sat down where Lucius told her to sit, her look still on the floor.

„You can move in the dungeons freely,“ Lucius said, „if you feel bored. But remember to be back here at the midnight…“

Estrella looked at him.

„May I go out? I need some fresh air,“ she said.

„I'm afraid not,“ Lucius answered, „I hope you understand. We cannot risk your escape. Of course there are ways how to find you quickly, but... trust me, you don't want that.“

Estrella said nothing. She was scanning the gloomy room, worries reflecting in her eyes. There were couples of talking Death Eaters all over the room. She noticed one man who was sitting alone in the corner… and he, too, was looking at her. Estrella had a sudden feeling that this man didn't fit in here somehow. He was a Death Eater, there was no doubt, but in his look and and face there was something Estrella couldn't name or identify.

„Well then, I have some things to discuss with Macnair and Greyback. Have a good time,“ Lucius said and left Estrella alone.

No one paid attention to her and she felt extremely unhappy. She buried her face in her palms. There was no escape from this situation. She had to cope with her destiny.

Someone touched her shoulder. A person in long black cloak. It was the lonely man. A sympathetic man, in a strange way. He had shoulder-length black hair and dark, mesmerizing eyes. Estrella looked up at him.

„May I have this dance with a bride-to-be?“


	3. The Impenetrable Bond

„I don't want to dance,“ Estrella said quietly although dancing has always been her hobby.

„Disobedience doesn't work here,“ he said, „the Dark Lord doesn't like disobedient people and so don't the other Death Eaters.“

Estrella said nothing. She frowned and stood up. The man lead her towards the middle of the room.

„Who am I dancing with?“ she asked indifferently. But he didn't reply. He bent her in a passionate tango rhythm and drew her back close to him arms. Her combed chignon loosened and her dark hair fell on her shoulders. They were dancing without saying a single word and Estrella suddenly felt a bit different… Actually, she had to admit that this man made her legs feel like being made of jelly. Certainly he felt the same although he didn't show it. There was a sparkle between them… Estrella has never felt so exited in such a short period of time before. This man could do miracles! And suddenly she it came to her mind that he couldn't be a Death Eater… no, not this man.

As if he could sense some of her confused thoughts, he said: „I have to have a word with you.“

And Estrella knew she had to have one, too. In her mind she has just made the most serious and determined decision of her life. Again, as if he could know what her plan was, he drew her closer and leaned his face to her ear.

„Listen carefully. This manor has a Room of Requirement. Do you know what is it?“

Estrella nodded. Feeling his hot breath on her ear and cheek was making her even more excited.

„Right. You will find it when you go out of this room and turn twice left to a long corridor…“

When the man finished his description, they had their plan set. They didn't want to behave suspiciously, so they agreed that Estrella would be the first one who leaves the room. She was supposed to be waiting for this man in front of the door to the Room of Requirement. He told her he would come in five minutes.

 

…And so he did. Three times they passed the secret passageway leading to the Room of Requirement, muttering „we-need-a-calm-place-to-talk“ together. Then the door opened and they both entered the chamber which was painted in shades of gold and dark red. There was a comfortable sofa and a rug in front of it. The man sat down and Estrella joined him.

„Who are you?“ she asked quietly.

His hypnotizing look rested upon her.

„Severus Snape. I'm a Potions Master in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,“ the man introduced himself. His voice was slow and silky.

Estrella caught herself admiring it. Her irises widened with a mix of sudden hope and shock.

„But… that's Dumbledore's school! How… how can he employ a Death Eater? Please, I need to talk to him!“ she said louder than she originally wanted.

„Shout like that and you'll soon be speaking to the Dark Lord,“ Snape hissed.

„Are you here to save me?“ Estrella whispered urgently.

„Definitely not. I am here as a servant of the Dark Lord,“ Severus said.

„No…,“ Estrella shook her head, „you cannot be one of them!“

„I am,“ Severus said.

„No, you're not! I… I can feel it!“ Estrella argued.

„Then your feeling is misleading you,“ Snape answered, „however… I don't deny that I… sort of work for Dumbledore…“

Estrella gasped.

„You're a double agent! You spy for Dumbledore!“

Snape said nothing, but there was a trace of agreement in his look.

_That only strengthens my decision_ , she though.

„Severus…?“ Estrella gulped nervously.

He looked at her.

„I… I was forced to marry Lucius… I'm sure you know what happened. The problem is… I cannot marry someone I don't love. Therefore I simply have to… I… I need to spend my first time with someone I… like. At least, who's nice to me,“ Estrella said with her look fixed on the marble floor.

Snape remained silent. Did he understand what she has just asked him? She got up and walked to the window, her back to Severus. With her eyes fixed on the darkness outside she said: „Love me, Severus. I cannot belong to someone I have no feelings for. And for you I do have…“

A moment of complete silence and then Severus got up and approached her. He touched her shoulders gently, tracing his finger along her backbone on her bared back.

„Are you sure?“ he whispered to her ear.

Estrella nodded.

Severus put his hands around her slim waist, kissing her neck. Then he turned her round and pressed his lips on hers. Their kiss was passionate from the first moment to its end. Then Severus took Estrella in his arms and laid her gently on the sofa. He kept caressing her, touching her collarbone and moving lower. His touch was soft and ticklish when he rested his fingertips on her breasts. Estrella shivered and tilted her head back.

„You're beautiful,“ Severus said in silky, seductive voice which made her shiver even more. 

„Oh my god… Severus…,“ she whispered back.

Snape moved his fingers lower, touching her ribs, her belly… and then his hand moved to her knee, causing her to moan. And his hand started to move up, on her thigh and even higher. Gently, he parted her legs and Estrella sighed again.

„Still sure?“ Severus asked with his seductive tone.

„Don't ask me,“ Estrella panted, „I am.“

And she raised her arm, found the Slytherin necklace (which was the last thing that was binding her) and pulled. The silver thing tore and Estrella let it fall on the floor. And then she belonged to Severus Snape… There, in the little chamber with a necklace lying lazily on the floor. A dumb witness of the stary night of the Potion Master and a Estrella Wright…

 

It was five minutes to midnight when Estrella returned to the room where all the Death Eaters were. Snape came after her, taking another route. Estrella was feeling odd; better or worse? She couldn't express. She fell in love with Severus. For the last hour she was just lying in his arms, thinking, relaxing… and they both were silent. Before they left, Severus had picked up the emerald necklace and put it gently around her neck again…

„Here comes the bride!“ someone shouted and Estrella's mind returned to the reality.

Lucius spotted her, too. He came to to her.

„Enjoying your freedom?“ he asked, smiling a bit.

„Kinda,“ Estrella muttered.

She watched Severus sitting back in his chair in the corner. It was one minute to midnight when Lord Voldemort appeared out of thin air. He gave them all an oily smile and sat down in his high armchair. Estrella shrieked; a long and thick snake slithered in, leaving the dark corner it has been occupying heretofore. It climbed lazily on the backrest of the Dark Lord's armchair.

„Meet Nagini,“ Lord Voldemort said, stroking the animal. Estrella shivered in disgust. What a luck that the Dark Lord didn't notice!

„Come to me, Lucius, Estrella!“ he ordered. Lucius looked at Estrella and pushed her forward gently.

„Kneel down,“ Voldemort said. They both did. Estrella hated herself for non-resistance, but she could sense that this wasn't a good moment for making the Dark Lord angry. With a first chime of the massive clock standing near the entrance, Lord Voldemort rose to his feet, his wand outstretched.

„Hold out your hands,“ he said. Lucius held his palm immediately and after one second of hesitation Estrella inserted her own to his one.

_Ding!_

Lord Voldemort touched their joined hands with his wand.

„Come and arise, creatures of the darkness!“ he said in his high-pitched voice which must have made everyone shiver. „Come and witness this special ceremony of Lucius Malfoy and Estrella Wright…“

_Ding! Ding!_

„Let's bind them together with the Impenetrable Bond!“

_Ding!_

„Let this Bond last forever!“

_Ding!_

Estrella started to cry silently.

The Dark Lord continued in his speech: „…And give me the power to recognize if one of them breaks it. Give me the power to trace the violator… to hunt him or her… to kill him or her…“

_Ding! Ding!_

„Lucius Malfoy, do you wish to be bound with the Impenetrable Bond?“

Lucius looked directly to Voldemort's eyes.

„Yes, my master, I do,“ he answered.

_Ding!_

„Estrella Wright, do you wish to be bound with the Impenetrable Bond?“

_Just say 'no' and everything will be over!!!_ her inner voice said.

Her eyes found Severus Snape in the crowd of Death Eaters. And she saw him nodding slightly.

_Ding! Ding!_

Then she pressed her eyelids tightly.

„Yes, I do,“ she whispered.

_Ding!_

„Let Lucius and Estrella be bound forever!“ Lord Voldemort said loudly and a green thread spurted out of the end of his wand and coiled around Estrella's and Lucius' hands. Then it vanished and they both stood up. Lucius bowed to his master. Shortly after that the gathering finished.

 

„Welcome home,“ Lucius said when they Apparated back to the entrance of his manor. It was half an hour past midnight.

„I will never consider this place my home,“ Estrella said. Lucius only smiled and held the door for her. She entered the dark entrance hall and turned to go to her chamber, but Lucius stopped her.

„To _my_ chambers, please,“ he said.

Estrella's heart jumped. Nothing she hasn't been expecting, but still it took her by surprise. It came so soon...

She followed Lucius up the stairs to his bedroom.

_Thank God for Severus_ , she though.

Lucius' bedroom was big and shady. A large canopy bed was standing in the middle of the room. It was covered with emerald green, satin blanket and the canopy's edge was decorated with fringes.

„Make yourself at home,“ Lucius said and he took his cloak off, covering the chair lazily with it.

„I am not at home, I told you,“ Estrella said, still standing by the door. Lucius raised his wand, pointed at the door and locked it magically.

„Why…“

„I don't want to be disturbed,“ he explained.

Estrella closed her eyes for a moment. Lucius laid his walking stick aside and came to her. He touched her shoulders, taking her scarf off.

„You can take my body, but not my heart,“ she whispered.

„I can take both, if I want,“ Lucius said. He moved even closer and stroke her jawline gently. And then he gave her the most romantic and soft kiss he was capable of. Something kept telling her to resist, but she simply couldn't. There was no doubt Lucius was a true master in these matters.

„I love you, beauty,“ Lucius whispered and ran his fingers down to her hips. Willy-nilly, Estrella shivered with excitement.

„I will indulge you like no one has ever did before,“ Lucius whispered.

Estrella gulped. His voice was soaked with excitement, too. Then Lucius lifted her up and laid her on his bed. He bowed to her and his long blonde hair tickled her. Estrella closed her eyes and though of Severus. That Severus, a first man in her life… a man to whom she belonged. It seemed to her a hundred years ago. Again, she gathered her strength.

„You can take my body, but not my heart,“ she whispered again.

„We'll see. You will tell me when I'm done with you,“ Lucius smiled.

„I can tell you now with final validity,“ Estrella said.

Lucius took his wand and muttered „divesto“. Estrella's dress disappeared. She was lying there, completely naked, in front of her new husband.

„Simply… beautiful,“ Lucius raised an eyebrows. And then he touched her with his wand, tracing it from her neck, over the little valley between her breasts to her belly.

Instinctively she pressed her thighs together. Immediately Lucius parted them with his hand and caressed her womanhood.

„You can… take my body… but not my heart,“ she repeated with her voice shaking.

And so he did – gently and slowly, Lucius Malfoy took his wife. Although her body was lying on his bed, her mind was wandering far away, in the Room of Requirement where she belonged to Severus Snape.


	4. The Stockholm Syndrome

When Estrella woke up, it was almost midday. Lucius was not lying next to her. Instead, he was standing by the window, watching the sun rays penetrating the morning mist which was lying lazily on the hills around the mansion. Without looking at her, he said: „Good morning, how was your night?“

Estrella closed her eyes. As far as she could remember, Lucius behaved like a true gentleman and a perfect lover all the night. She couldn't complain.

„I... I don't know,“ she said. She just wanted to be alone and not to talk to anyone.

„You are not very talkative,“ Lucius said.

„I have no reason to be. I failed,“ Estrella said, analyzing her feelings.

„Failed?“ Lucius turned to her.

„Yes,“ she admitted quietly.

Lucius came to her and sat on the bed.

„Explain,“ he said simply.

Estrella looked at him.

„I disappointed myself. I...“

„Estrella, Estrella!“ Lucius interrupted her. „Listen to me. Just because you liked the way we were behaving to each other in the last couple of hours, doesn't mean you failed.“

Estrella had to look at him. Why was he behaving like someone who cared? Someone who had other feelings than just hatred and intention to kill?

„I don't recognize you,“ she said. Everything she had on her mind found its way out through her lips. „No one has ever behaved like you did! First, you are a terrible person and I feel that I hate you the way I've never hated anyone! Then... the day I played the piano...“

Lucius nodded.

„...For a moment I felt... different. Although I know you are an evil person and I hate you, I can't help the feeling that you can make me... weak... in a way I've never felt before. In a pleasant way!“ She fell silent for a moment. And then, another waterfall of words interrupted the silence. „I don't know if you bewitched me somehow, but obviously it works. There is... there was one person... I... didn't want to forget and tonight, when you started to behave... kindly... he slowly vanished although I didn't want to! I though you can only take my body, I was not thinking of you at the beginning. But then... you started to behave so gently and I couldn't help myself and had to accept that I sort of... like the way you are behaving to me... And I hate myself. I hate myself for this. I've always been a strong person, but it changed..., it changed with you! So suddenly! And it scares me! I feel so helpless!“ With that words Estrella collapsed into her husband's arms. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming her face.

For a moment Lucius said nothing. When he spoke, he was still holding her in arms, letting her wet his clothes.

„I know it has been hard for you. At the beginning I was thinking only of myself. Of course I still do...“

Estrella wriggled a bit.

„...but when you first started to cry and you... leaned on me for a moment, before you got back to your usual pride, I felt something ... well, as you call it... _different_. But, to my bad luck, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. I guess the same was with you. Although I know that you hate me, I love you. I love the proud part of you which still resists.“

Estrella sobbed and broke free from his hug. With the most serious look she could perform, she looked at Lucius.

„I don't know you. I don't know if you really mean it. Sentimentality is not what I would expect in this house,“ she sighed and looked away, „I don't like the way you are making me feel. I was in love. Before. And I feel I... cheated.“

Again, Estrella had to think of Severus. He helped her. He gave her what she wished for and this was how she repaid him? She looked at Lucius.

„Please, tell me you hate me, throw me me to the basement room, be that old Lucius Malfoy I used to know in those first days...! I must not forget the man who helped me. The man I...“ Did she really wanted to say 'l _ove'_? Estrella fell silent.

Lucius was looking at her, his expression serious now.

„I'm afraid I cannot tell you that I hate you. That would be a lie,“ he said.

Estrella had to laugh hysterically.

„You are a Death Eater! Lying is on your daily timetable!“

„Yes, when it comes to the people I don't care about. That means the rest of the world, except for myself and you, Estrella. Of course, the Dark Lord as well. But as you can see, I have feelings for you and it is not hatred,“ Lucius said.

„But I can't live with such a burden that I cheated on someone who was nice to me!“ Estrella was angry again. There was a trace of despair in her voice.

„Who is this man you're talking about?“ Lucius wanted to know.

Estrella shook her head. Instead, she said, „I simply can't stand when you behave kindly to me! Although I truly like it, I can't! It's not fair! You mustn't be so gentle to me any more!“ Again, she started to cry.

„Tell me, who is it? Who is the man and what did he do to you?“ Lucius didn't sound menacingly, but she could sense he really meant his question.

„He... he just... helped me,“ Estrella repeated, „and I... fell in love with him.“

„I don't understand,“ Lucius said, „when did it happen?“

„Please, don't force me to tell you,“ Estrella begged.

„Don't force me to try to find out,“ he replied with a stern voice, „when it comes to jealousy, I'm simply a bit hot-blooded.“

„I... I'm not... I don't... Lucius, _please_! I did nothing wrong, I promise. It... it happened in the past...,“ Estrella was lying.

„I think you are not telling me the truth now, my dear,“ Lucius said.

Estrella looked at him directly. She will have tell him.

_No, I can't tell him!_ _Severus would be in danger!_ She took a deep breath...

...and screamed.


	5. The Trial

The window exploded and there was a flash of sharp light.

Instinctively, Estrella crouched and closed her eyes, protecting her head with her hands.

„Petrificus Totallus!“ someone shouted. The spell didn't hit her, she could move. Her right hand started to burn suddenly. When she looked at it, she nearly fainted. The same green coils Lord Voldemort conjured from his wand appeared around her wrist. But this time it was unwinding, leaving her hand. It had to mean only one thing – something has just happened with the Impenetrable Bond. The mess ceased and Estrella dared to look around the room. All the glass and mirrors were broken and there were three figures standing next to Lucius, who was bound with magical ropes.

„Who are you?!“ one of the figures spoke when she stood up. It was a black man with his arm outstretched, holding a wand which was pointing at Estrella. „What are you doing here?!“

Estrella was confused. „I'm... Estrella Wright. What... happened? Who are you?“

„I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Ministry of Magic. Lord Voldemort has fallen. We have been told that his followers may be hiding in this house,“ he said with his deep voice.

Estrella's jaw dropped. She was not able to speak. The Dark Lord was defeated! She started to cry and laugh, both in the same moment. The Impenetrable Bond was broken! She was free!

Rosianne and Ferielle suddenly stormed into the room.

„Is everything all...?“

„You!“ Shacklebolt cried out and stupefied them immediately. „Death Eaters! The source was right! These two escaped from Azkaban six months ago!“

Estrella kept laughing.

„Miss Wright, what are you doing here?“ Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, his expression serious. Another figure appeared in the doorway.

„It's allright. She's here with me.“

A silky voice Estrella knew too well!

„Severus!“ she exhaled.

„Snape?“ Shacklebolt frowned. „What are _you_ doing here?“

Snape stepped forward.

„Dumbledore sent me... _us_... here to check the situation. Miss Wright is here with me,“ he said and nodded to Estrella.

„Okay. Hurry up, we will take the rest to Azkaban,“ Shacklebolt said.

Estrella was so happy to see Severus and also... a bit sad. Suddenly she remembered Lucius was still there with them, watching. She looked at him and her look was not hateful. She gave him a slight smile and then she turned to Shacklebolt.

„Take these women. This one is not a Death Eater,“ she said.

Shacklebolt seemed to be confused.

„Are you... uhm... sure? We had a report that Mr Malfoy is...“

„Then your report is wrong,“ Estrella interrupted him.

„Well, if you say so... I accept that, but the trial will have the final word in this case. You may come as a witness,“ Shacklebolt said.

„I will,“ Estrella said with her look still upon Lucius. Then she left the room together with Severus Snape.

...

The trial against those who were accused of working for Lord Voldemort took its place at the Ministry of Magic. Estrella was sitting in front of the jury, trying not to look nervous.

„I present Miss Estrella Wright, Blueberry Lane number eight, Acton Town, London, as a witness in this trial. Miss Wright, do you swear you will provide your testimony according to the Ministry rules, truly and without intention to mislead?“ the judge who was leading this trial asked her.

„I do,“ Estrella said. Her voice echoed in the big room with high ceiling.

Lucius was present as well, standing in the middle of the room, in a barred cage. He was wearing Azkaban dress. When Estrella first saw him, she couldn't recognize him. The sojourn in Azkaban prison influenced his appearance and psychological state as well. He looked completely broken. Estrella felt sorry for him.

„Miss Wright, please, tell the jury your testimony,“ the judge said. Estrella took a deep breath. She had arranged everything to fit into her story she was now about to present.

„I started to work together with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had a suspicion –the same as the Ministry had- that Mr Lucius Malfoy may be involved in some dark magic. I was asked to investigate his case, together with Severus Snape who risked his own life and pretended to be a Death Eater. I came to Mr Malfoy's manor under a false pretense, as a maid and...“

„Objection!“ one member of the committee said.

„Accepted,“ the judge answered. 

„Miss Wright,“ the man from the committee turned to Estrella, „there is another testimony from Rosienne Hyde, saying that you were a prisoner in Mr Malfoy's house.“

Estrella shook her head.

„I was not,“ she said simply, „certainly you don't believe a convinced Death Eater.“

„Maybe you are just afraid to tell us the truth. Are you really sure?“ the man asked again.

„Afraid of what? When you put Mr Malfoy in Azkaban, I don't have to be afraid. And when you don't, it means he is innocent. There's no logic in being afraid. I'm telling you, I was not a prisoner,“ Estrella repeated.

„No more questions,“ the man said.

„Miss Wright,“ again, the judge spoke, „why do you think Mr Malfoy was not in contact with Lord Voldemort?“

„I have never seen him in his presence and I have never heard him talking about or with him. I searched Mr Malfoy's house and there was no proof that he was a Death Eater,“ Estrella said.

„Objection!“ another man from the committee said.

„Accepted,“ the judge replied.

„Miss Wright, what about Mr Malfoy's walking stick? Its top is a snake head. And, as we all know, snake is one part of Lord Voldemort's sign! The skull and the snake! What more, Lord Voldemort had a pet, a snake! Do you consider this a mere coincidence?“ the man asked sharply.

Estrella looked at him.

„As you said, snake is only a _part_ of Lord Voldemort's sign. There is no skull on Mr Malfoy's walking stick. Snake itself is a sign of the Slytherin house in Hogwarts School. And, as you know for sure, Mr Malfoy was a Slytherin in his school days. I see the presence of the snake head as some kind of loyalty to his old school house. Nothing more,“ Estrella explained.

The judge looked in his papers. „And how do you explain the presence of two convicted Death Eaters in Mr Malfoy's house?“ he asked another question. The jury murmured.

„In the past, Rosianne and Ferielle escaped from Azkaban, as it's known to you. They were searching for some job and Mr Malfoy employed them as his servants without knowing who they really were. I, myself, didn't know them and I paid no attention to them. I was there to investigate Mr Malfoy only,“ Estrella said. The judge looked in his papers again, obviously reading Dumbledore's and Snape's testimony they gave him before.

"Miss Wright, allow me the last question. How do you explain Mr Malfoy's Dark Mark on his forearm? Isn't this an indisputable proof that Mr Malfoy is a Death Eater?"

Estrella counted on this question.

"As you know from Mr Malfoy himself, when he left the school, he was tempted by dark magic for some time. He had received the Dark Mark long before it started to mean what it means now. They were simply a group of dark wizards. Not innocent, but also no murderers. It was much later when Lord Voldemort founded his lethal group of his followers. From what I know, Mr Malfoy has regreted his brand since then."

Finally, the judge whispered to the rest of the jury. Then he looked up.

„Cleared of all charges!“ he said and hit the desk with his wooden gavel. There was a murmur – if it was an expression of happiness or disagreement Estrella didn't care. Quickly, she looked at Lucius and gave him a slight smile. The trial ended and she left the room.

Severus was waiting for her outside. Without saying anything, she smiled on him and nodded. He hugged her. Kingsley Shacklebolt and another Ministry employee accompanied Lucius to the corridor, closing the door behind him, leaving him free. Severus gave him a single nod and Estrella exchanged her last look with him. Then she left, walking hand in hand with Severus Snape.


End file.
